


Late Evening Confessions

by Twriter470



Series: Thiam Diaries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Drunken Confessions, Group chat, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twriter470/pseuds/Twriter470
Summary: Theo loses a bet. He's already drunk, but on top of that he has to tell Liam one of his biggest secrets now ... An awkward chat among pack members. ... And poor Theo in the middle of it ...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Late Evening Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksbbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/gifts).



> Ok, I'm dedicating this story to Ksbbb again :) Given the fact we both love all this awkwardness and all. Enjoy!

Theo: _Chimera_Nr1_

Liam: _Dumbar09_

Stiles: _TheGreatSherlock_

Scott: _TheMightyAlpha_

Mason: _TheGayYoda_

Corey: _NotSorry_

Lydia: _ScreamQueen_

Malia: _TheAngryCoyote_

Derek: _TheGrumpyOne_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chimera_Nr1: I love you Wolfie

ScreamQueen: ?

TheGayYoda: ??

TheAngryCoyote: WTF??!

TheGreatSherlock: ????????!!!!

TheGrumpyOne: What do you mean?

Chimera_Nr1: I didn't mean YOU, Hale

Dumbar09: He's probably drunk

Chimera_Nr1: Who?

Dumbar09: YOU dumbass. Are you drunk??

Chimera_Nr1: No … But I love you Wolfie

TheGayYoda: OMG

Dumbar09: …

TheGreatSherlock: is Theo having an emotional breakdown or something??

Chimera_Nr1: What's Sherlock Holmes doing in here?

TheGreatSherlock: It's „The Great Sherlock“ you psycho!

Chimera_Nr1: …

Chimera_Nr1: who are you?

TheGreatSherlock: it's STILES you freak!

Chimera_Nr1: what the hell is a Stiles??

TheGreatSherlock: what the hell is wrong with your head??

NotSorry: Oh, he just had too much to drink that evening. What the hell are you doing in this group chat anyway, Theo?? When I said to talk to Liam I meant in a PRIVATE chatroom …

Dumbar09: Wait, why does he have to talk to me now?

NotSorry: LOL

NotSorry: he lost a bet, so the punishment was to tell you, Liam, one of his biggest secrets. I'm sorry, it was supposed to stay private. I think Theo might have swapped the chat rooms by accident.

Dumbar09: Oh …

Dumbar09: OH. What the FUCK, Theo??

Chimera_Nr1: Wait, what was I supposed to tell Wolfie again?

Chimera_Nr1: Corey?

Chimera_Nr1: ????

Chimera_Nr1: Why would you just be sitting there and not answering me Corey?? Wait, why are you in the same room with me but chatting online?

Chimera_Nr1: nevermind you weirdo. Anyway, Liam, I love you!

Dumbar09: I didn't know that …

TheAngryCoyote: cool, can I kill him now???

Chimera_Nr1: you're not even in the same room sista haha … Come and see if you can get mee..

TheAngryCoyote: WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT TIME I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE PLEADING FOR MERCY!!!

Chimera_Nr1: nah you won't. Only Liam is allowed to do that. I like it when he does it

TheGayYoda: Corey, honey, what have you done???

Dumbar09: ???!!!

TheGreatSherlock: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!

Chimera_Nr1: oh, hi mom

TheGreatSherlock: Wait, WHAT??!

Chimera_Nr1: I didn't mean to talk naughty I swear!

ScreamQueen: I think I'm disturbed for life now

Dumbar09: oh you're not the only one … Theo, I don't know what game you're playing here, but when you get back from Corey's, I'm gonna beat your ass red and blue!

Chimera_Nr1: yes pleeeese...

TheGayYoda: ok, this is really gay …

TheGreatSherlock: says the GAY one

TheGayYoda: EXACTLY, thank you!

Chimera_Nr1: um … I'm not following here anymore. Where's dad btw?

ScreamQueen: ?

TheGayYoda: ??

TheAngryCoyote: WTF??!

TheGreatSherlock: ????????!!!!

TheMightyAlpha: I can't believe you're actually involving ME into this conversation, Theo!

Dumbar09: Scott, why are you the dad now??

Chimera_Nr1: Oh cmon, Wolfie, he is

Dumbar09: I'm NOT a Wolfie!!!

Chimera_Nr1: you are to me... And did I say that I love you already?

Dumbar09: YES!

TheGreatSherlock: YES!!

TheMightyAlpha: YES

TheGayYoda: YEAH

NotSorry: YES LOL

ScreamQueen: YESS!!

TheAngryCoyote: OMG

TheGrumpyOne: wait, why am I here again???

TheGreatSherlock: … to listen to Theo's late evening confessions apparently. Oh God, Der, could you send me some money for my next visit to psychologist please??

TheGrumpyOne: wait, why?

TheGreatSherlock: …

TheGreatSherlock: nevermind...

Dumbar09: Corey, could you PLEASE punch Theo in the face for me now??

NotSorry: ...

Chimera_Nr1: OUCH!! WHAT THE HELL, Corey, why the hell did you just DO that??!

NotSorry: Cause Liam asked me to HAHA. Besides of that your healing is gonna quicken now and then you're not drunk anymore. Hopefully.

Chimera_Nr1: FUCK you!

NotSorry: nope, that's something you probably should talk to Liam about lol

Dumbar09: DUUUDE!!

TheGayYoda: oh Corey, you're always so funny, I LOVE you Babe!

ScreamQueen: oh God, can we end this chat now??

Dumbar09: wait, where's Theo now?

Chimera_Nr1: well, for your information, I'm thankfully sober now, so I'll just be above taking part in this obscure conversation. Bye!

TheGayYoda: well, except that you started it first, Chimera_Nr1 lol

Chimera_Nr1: I HATE YOU ALL! Why didn't I just leave Beacon Hills???

TheGayYoda: because you're in love with Liam apparently, haha

NotSorry: he IS lol

Chimera_Nr1: Corey, take that right back or you're going to be really SORRY soon!

NotSorry: Not Sorry haha!

_Chimera_Nr1 has left the chatroom._

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening: _the private chatroom of Chimera_Nr1 and Dumbar09_

Chimera_Nr1: Liam, you sleeping already?

Dumbar09: why don't you use your chimera senses, you genius?

Chimera_Nr1: dunno, I think I might have a concussion from the nose break

Dumbar09: serves you right! Why the hell are you chatting if you're sleeping just next to my room?

Chimera_Nr1: you inviting me to come over, _Wolfie_?

Dumbar09: well I promised you that beating, so just come over and find out what happens ...


End file.
